The invention relates to a device including a passive coupler circuit phase shifting through 180.degree..
The invention finds its application in the integrated circuit industry and, particularly, in the industry for monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMIC).
A passive coupler circuit for microwave mixers is already known from a general teaching publication entitled "MICROWAVE MIXERS, Second edition" by Stephen A. MAAS, published by "Artech House, Boston, London".
This document describes on page 254 in connection with a FIG. 7.16a, a 180.degree. coupler comprising four sections II and T which form transmission line elements for making the circuit equivalent to a structure described with reference to a FIG. 7.14. The sections II comprise an inductor between two grounded capacitors, and the section T comprises two series-arranged capacitors and one inductor connected to ground. The sections II form .lambda./4 lines and the sections T form 3.lambda./4 lines.